


Papercut exit

by 79P



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: AU, DV衍生, M/M, 恋童, 截肢表现
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/79P/pseuds/79P
Summary: 反家暴clip的衍生，内有含蓄的截肢表现，以及明显的恋童表现。此版本针对图片发布版进行了小修改。2/26:这个世界观下还会再更新一些相关内容，请稍作等待～—————真情与粉饰，克制又妥协，不被传唱的爱歌。—————
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 6





	Papercut exit

**Author's Note:**

> For Etonip.

大约半年前，我遇到了天使。  
他收起透明的受伤羽翼，悄声无息地降临在我身边——就像春季夜里的雨，一切是那么自然而然，但又是命中注定。  
当时的他，既可怜又不幸，被罪该万死的畜生禁锢，肉体遭受了无尽的苦痛……是我，只有我，看到了他内心的苦难，是的，正是我救了他！这将让我永生永世引以为豪！  
可惜一开始，愚蠢的我并没有完全理解他圣洁的意旨，我一直拒绝他的愿望，甚至还妄想改变他……每每想起，我都后悔万分，那段时间每一次对他的伤害，我都愿意用一万次的忏悔偿还。  
就在刚才，我写完这段，亲吻了一下休憩中的他的圆润的肩，窗外的月光滚落在他的身上，眼前的景象是如此的美丽。三生有幸！我能用这双卑贱的眼睛目睹到极乐的景象。  
每天，不知道什么原因，透明的羽翼总会从他身上掉落，一片接着一片，直到铺满了这个纸糊一般的、逼仄的房子。新的羽毛长得很慢，没有羽翼的话，他会着凉的，因此我把它们收集起来，一点一点地接回他的背上，我还会对我的天使唱歌，以缓解他的不适——长出新羽的痒、以及羽根插入的痛。  
对了，说到这里，我的天使最喜欢听我拉小提琴，纵使我的双手无暇触碰他，他亦不会错过每一次的演奏，他把我所奏出的一切美与恶，全数收进耳目之中，这让我感到慌张、兴奋、羞耻，同时又无比的放松。在此之前我从未对我的人生有任何的不满，直到与他相遇、心意相通，我才明白，先前的岁月竟是如此的蹉跎而毫无光泽。  
是他照亮了我！点燃了我！  
他像泼墨一般，把我苍白如灰的人生染上无数幻彩！  
此刻窗外突然袭来的阵风，翻动着我的纸页，但是不管什么狂风，都吹不熄如今热烈的我。  
不知天使会不会重回天空，但是现在的他似乎不能再飞翔了。我总是用力忍耐着询问的心，因为我怕一旦问出，他就会在我眼前展翅而后消失得无踪无影。即使，他多次用湿润澄澈的眼神告诉我，他永远不会离开我，但是，我又有什么地方值得他的流连？  
为了让他体会我喜欢的世界，我开车载着他，带他去看过暴风雨来临时的海面、秋夜山崖边的圆月；我抱着他去往冬日无人的积雪沙滩，阴暗天空下，笼上灰色的白雪与沙粒上只留有我一个人的舞步，但是那无所谓，因为他的双眼正映照着与我相同的景象。  
春天要来了，我的庭院里已埋好了为他准备的种子，只等他的口中念出祈祷诗，赋予其生长的力量。  
就像他给予我的一样。  
我的天使在床上侧了侧身，但是他还未醒来，希望这夜里的风与月别将他吵醒，一切需要顺其自然。  
他的额头、嘴唇，他的肌肤，一切都如此柔软而温热，他跳动着的脉搏，总让我无比地贪恋，我愿意为他身体任何一处献上一万个吻。他触碰我的时候，正是我的赎罪的开始，我的天使主动靠近我了——他用他小小的怀抱，宽恕着我的一切。  
他总是一言不发，包容着我人生中的鄙夷失败、我的坏、我的局促与不安、以及、以及卑微下等的爱！我不知道能否有资格称其为爱，如果我将血液结成的砂作为交换的话，可以换取一秒与他相爱的资格吗？  
触碰他白玉般的身躯时他回应我的热度，都让我感觉到原本沾满全身的灰一点一点的离开，就像水中的气泡般往上浮去，最后穿过白色天花板，消失无踪。  
我得救了。半年前救他的不是我，不是，是我，是他救了我。  
他禁忌又纯洁的腿间，藏着我最恶劣的秘密，同样也是我最珍贵最欣喜的情绪……他把这一切都净化了，留下一颗颗珍珠般的人造宝石。  
我爱他。  
我亲吻他小小的嘴唇，舌尖舔过他的乳牙和恒牙混杂的齿列。我的天使今天也在慢慢地成长着。  
此刻他纤长的睫毛在抖动，薄薄的眼皮下眼珠流转——他醒了过来。半张的双眼里面有着我的倒影，像是受哺的雏鸟一般，他接受着我的入侵的舌头。  
伴着轻微的喘息，他呼唤我的名字。  
今夜，我将像往常一样，再次接受天使的洗礼。


End file.
